PPG RRB Truth or Dare
by Mange101
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls are playing Truth or Dare... with the Rowdyruff Boys. But will it go too far. Rated M for Mature in the Future.
1. Rules

_**HI! TRUTH OR DARE TIME! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! PLEASE ENJOY! Idk why I love doing Narrator POV first. It's a habit. Review or I swear I will not continue. I love threatening... **_

* * *

><p>It was a cold, boring rainy day in the city of Townsville. No one was seen in the streets, but everyone was curling up inside their own homes. But in one particular home six 18 year olds were sitting around a table in their living room.<p>

One girl had raven colored hair in a high ponytail that went to her shoulders, she was wearing a green hoodie and black jeans, a boy with the same color hair was next to her. He had a green button down shirt that showed his black undershirt, he was also wearing black jeans.

Next to the raven haired boy was a redhead, he had a red baseball cap pulled over his eyes to hide the fact that he was sleeping. He had a plain red shirt and jeans. On the other side of him was another redhead, she had her long red hair perfectly combed topped with a small bow, she was wearing a light pink dress with black tights.

On the other side of the redhead was a blonde girl, her mid-length blonde hair was flat-ironed. She was wearing a blue lace shirt and blue jeans. Next to her was a blonde boy, he had ruffled short blonde hair. He was wearing a striped blue-and-white shirt with blue jeans.

The blondes also happened to be making out with each other, the raven hairs were arm wrestling and the redheaded girl was talking to the boy, not realizing he was sleeping.

"... And then I had beaten Princess again on debate team and she had just realized that she hated me, adding to the fact that I had dissed her in Kindergarten," She looked towards the redhead boy expecting a reaction. The only one she got was a loud snore.

She shook his arm trying to wake him up but only to hear the sleepy boy say," 5 more minutes."

"Brick! Get up! It's your girlfriend talking to you!" The girl yelled in the redhead's ear, he now has a name.

Brick rubbed his eyes," Please dear Blossom tell me what you are speaking about."

Blossom was about to repeat herself when she heard an argument next to her.

"That's not fair," The raven-haired girl was shouting,"Blossom was disrupting my concentration!"

But the other raven haired shook his finger in her face," Nuh-Uh. I won fair and square Buttercup!"

"No, I would've won Butch!" Buttercup said angrily facing Butch

"No! You would've lost!" Butch said arguing with just as much attitude

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"N-" Buttercup was interrupted when she heard the blonde girl moan, she turned to look over and saw both the blondes making out.

Butch also noticed, along with Brick and Blossom. But Blossom was first to react," Bubbles!"

The blonde girl,Bubbles, bit her partners tongue by surprise,"YEOUCH!"

"Sorry Boomer." Bubbles said shyly before turning back to everyone else.

"What the hell are you doing?" Buttercup said glaring at Boomer who was now massaging his tongue

Brick rolled his eyes,"Let them have their fun... they have the right gist anyway." He kissed Blossom his tongue going deep into her mouth.

"Damn Right." Butch said kissing Buttercup, she did nothing to struggle.

"Guys?" Boomer said, finally done massaging his tongue.

"THE GAME IS READY!" Everyone immediately turned to Bubbles who had used part of her Sonic Voice. You could tell because only a few glasses broke.

"Than let's start."Brick said sounding a little annoyed

"NO! We need rules." Everyone, but Blossom, groaned when she said that

She ignored them and continued with the rules," Raise your right hand- Boomer your other right- and repeat what I say: I will not mind if the individual I am currently in a relationship has sexual intercourse with anyone else in the room." Everyone said exactly that

"Rule 1: If anyone passes or does not complete the dare then he or she will be punished. The powerpuff girl with the most tally marks will prank call the Professor, saying that she is pregnant. The rowdyruff boy will have sex with Princess, record it, and post it on TownsvilleTube **_(Youtube)_**."

"Rule 2: Every round we will switch where we are sitting."

"Why?" Butch asked scratching his raven colored hair

"Because I'm guessing some dares have something to do with the person sitting next to you. Now-Don't-In-Ter-Rupt!" Blossom said hitting Butch as she said every syllable

Butch responded with an Ouch. "Any questions?"

Buttercup raised her hand indignantly Blossom called on her,"Yes?"

"Can we start?" Buttercup asked looking Blossom directly in the eye.

"Okay, Let's begin."


	2. Round 1

_**Let me just tell you that each chapter is a Round. Thank you! Enjoy da story and Review... Or I will not continue.**_

* * *

><p>The new seating arrangement was now, Bubbles, Butch, Blossom, Buttercup,Boomer, and Brick. They were all listening to Blossom drone on about the rules.<p>

"... There are different levels, easy, medium, hard, and sexy. Since it should be fair, every time we do a round it will go to the next level automatically. Bubbles, begin." Blossom handed the Ipad to Bubbles who excitedly picked Dare.

**Dare: Lick closet object**

Bubbles sat up and licked the couch she was sitting on. She then handed the Ipad to Butch.

"That was too easy." She muttered

"Again it is on easy!" Blossom said

Butch clicked Random.

**Truth: What are your thoughts on Buttercup?**

"You inserted names Blossom!?" Butch yelled at the startled redhead

"Of course..." Butch just sighed and gave his response.

" I think Buttercup is a sexy, fiery girl who can be a real wildcat in bed," Buttercup leaned over and hit him," She's also really tough and respectful."

Brick nodded in agreement," Definitely a wild cat," Blossom glared at Brick," Not better than you babe..."

Butch smirked and handed the Ipad to Blossom who was still glaring at Brick, she clicked Dare

**Dare: Spank the closet boy next to you**

Butch immediately looked nervous," Ha-ah Blossom that would be Boomer right?"

Blossom shook her head and stood up smiling.

Everyone,except Butch, chanted," Spanked. Spanked. Spanked! SPANKED!" Getting louder each time

Finally Butch gave in and turned his back to Blossom," Just don't make it that- OW!"

Blossom's hand was red at how hard she had slapped Butch's butt, He just whimpered rubbing his behind in pain.

Blossom handed the Ipad to Buttercup, who was laughing hysterically. As she laughed she chose Dare.

**Dare: Place some food on a plate on the floor do push-up over the plate and eat a bite every time you go down.**

"That's not a dare! That's my Lunch workout." Buttercup snorted running to the kitchen. When she came back she had plate of popcorn.

Buttercup set it on the ground while everyone cheered and/or laughed as she ate the popcorn.

"That's my wildcat right there!" I think you can all guess who said that.

"Yaaay! BC!" Bubbles was yelling that

"You go girl." Brick and Boomer said encouragingly

" No-They're all wrong! Pushups are at a 90 degree angle! No- 90 degree" Blossom advised

By now Buttercup was done with her popcorn, she stood up bowed and went to the kitchen to put the plate back. When she came back she handed the Ipad to Boomer who chose Truth.

**Truth:If you had to pick another girlfriend out of the girls in the room who would you pick?**

Boomer tapped his chin thoughtfully," I'd pick Buttercup because-"

"What?!" Blossom said shocked

"I'd pick Buttercup because she would protect me, and I love it when girls play hard to get. And Blossom is bossy." He added the last sentence in with a light shrug

Buttercup smirked while Blossom blushed and looked away.

Boomer handed the Ipad to Brick, who grabbed it from him knowing he had upset his girlfriend.

He picked Random.

**Truth: Are you a virgin? If not who was it and was he or she good?**

Everyone immediately payed attention to Brick, he turned the same color as his shirt.

Blossom changed the exact same color," Umm... He doesn't have to answer that question..."

"Yeah he does, unless he wants to have the whole world seeing him put his dick in the sluttiest vagina known to man." Buttercup said smirking, Butch did the same as he put his arm around Buttercup

" I-I'm not a virgin, the girl was Blossom and she was really good."

Bubbles and Boomer giggled, Butch and Buttercup snickered, while Brick and Blossom blushed.

"Let's start a new round!" Boomer said happily

"That was fun... who's up for medium?"


	3. Round 2

_**Round 3! I wasn't kidding about the reviewing... Review Please!**_

* * *

><p>The new seating arrangement was Buttercup, Brick, Butch, Bubbles, Boomer, and Blossom.<p>

"Aw, man! I'm not first!" Bubbles pouted sounding sad

"At least you're next to me." Boomer said kissing her, she giggled as their lips touched

"Fuck you guys! I'm trying _not_ to throw up here!" Buttercup cursed covering her eyes

Buttercup grabbed the Ipad from Brick and clicked Random.

**Truth: Do you think of different ways to have sex? If yes, what are they?**

Everyone snickered, even Blossom, except for Buttercup who tapped her chin.

"Well, I've always wanted to try a threesome-" Butch whistled interrupting Buttercup's thoughts

"You mean 2 girls and 1 boy?" He seemed to be making a puddle of drool.

"No. 2 boys and 1 girl. But maybe I'd try that afterwards," Blossom was shocked, while Brick had made a wet spot, let me just tell you it is not pee. Bubbles and Boomer were laughing while Butch was staring at her and panting. She ignored all of them and continued," A little S&M."

At that moment Butch had fainted," Some BDSM, and some roleplay." Brick followed after Butch, his tongue sticking out. Boomer tried to get Bubbles not to notice the bulging in his pants at the words Buttercup was saying.

She finished off smiling as if they were just talking about the weather. Buttercup poked Brick a few times to wake him up.

When he finally did he took the Ipad and clicked Dare.

**Dare: Serenade Bubbles, singing her favorite song**

Brick looked over at Bubbles who had blushed.

"So what song?"

"You Belong To Me by Taylor Swift."

"Oh. Freaking. God. Kill. Me. Now." Brick said annoyed

"Are you gonna pass?" Blossom said raising her eyebrows, a hint of hopefulness in her voice

"No. Someone give me a beat!" Brick said, Butch immediately started beatboxing.

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend—she's upset,_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night._  
><em>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.<em>  
><em>And she'll never know your story like I do.<em>

_But she wears short skirts_  
><em>I wear t-shirts<em>  
><em>She's cheer captain<em>  
><em>And I'm on the bleachers<em>  
><em>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find<em>  
><em>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<em>

_If you could see_  
><em>That I'm the one<em>  
><em>Who understands you.<em>  
><em>Been here all along.<em>  
><em>So, why can't you see—<em>  
><em>You belong with me,<em>  
><em>You belong with me?<em>

_Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans_  
><em>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.<em>  
><em>Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,<em>  
><em>"Hey, isn't this easy?"<em>

_And you've got a smile_  
><em>That can light up this whole town.<em>  
><em>I haven't seen it in awhile<em>  
><em>Since she brought you down.<em>

_You say you're fine—I know you better than that._  
><em>Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?<em>

_She wears high heels,_  
><em>I wear sneakers.<em>  
><em>She's cheer captain,<em>  
><em>And I'm on the bleachers.<em>  
><em>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find<em>  
><em>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<em>

_If you could see_  
><em>That I'm the one<em>  
><em>Who understands you,<em>  
><em>Been here all along.<em>  
><em>So, why can't you see—<em>  
><em>You belong with me?<em>

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._  
><em>All this time how could you not know, baby?<em>  
><em>You belong with me,<em>  
><em>You belong with me.<em>

_[Instrumental]_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house_  
><em>In the middle of the night.<em>  
><em>I'm the one who makes you laugh<em>  
><em>When you know you're 'bout to cry.<em>  
><em>I know your favorite songs,<em>  
><em>And you tell me about your dreams.<em>  
><em>Think I know where you belong,<em>  
><em>Think I know it's with me.<em>

_Can't you see_  
><em>That I'm the one<em>  
><em>Who understands you?<em>  
><em>Been here all along.<em>  
><em>So, why can't you see—<em>  
><em>You belong with me?<em>

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._  
><em>All this time how could you not know, baby?<em>  
><em>You belong with me,<em>  
><em>You belong with me.<em>

_You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
><em>You belong with me?<em>  
><em>You belong with me."<em>

Brick was blushing Crimson when he finished as everyone laughed at him. He stuffed the Ipad in Butch's hand. Butch laughed so hard he accidently picked Truth.

**Truth: What would you do if you were alone in a room with Buttercup?**

Butch immediately shot back,"I accidently clicked that! it shouldn't count!"

"Too bad! Answer it." Blossom said sticking out her tongue causing Butch to growl

"Well, I would first kiss her very passionately, then I'd take her shirt off real slow and suck on-" Buttercup blushed even redder than Brick.

"We'll be here for a very long time if he finished that." Boomer said rolling his eyes

"He get's no strikes, trust me people I'm saving all of you. Especially BC over here." Brick agreed, He turned to Buttercup who was covering her red face.

"Nah... she doesn't want a sneak peek of tonight. She wants to be surprised." Butch said a devilish smile on his face.

Bubbles grabbed the Ipad,"You guys are nasty." She picked dare

**Dare: If you were a boy, who would you date in this room? And Why?**

Buttercup and Blossom immediately looked at Bubbles who thought to herself.

"I'd pick BC because Blossom wouldn't have enough time for me." She handed the Ipad to Boomer, not looking Blossom in the eye.

He picked Dare.

**Dare: Kiss Buttercup, with your tongue.**

Buttercup yelled in agony,"Why me?!"

Butch patted her back,"It's okay babe."

Boomer walked over to Buttercup and kissed her putting his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmmm. BC you kiss good." Boomer said, licking his lips when the kiss was done

Butch pushed Boomer away protectively," Her lips are my alcohol!" He kissed her very passionately," Great now she tastes like Boomer!"

Everyone laughed, including Buttercup who was still blushing. Boomer handed the Ipad to Blossom, who picked dare.

**Dare: Rub Butch's nipple.**

Blossom screamed as Butch smirked. "If this is Medium I can't wait for Sexy!"

Blossom dragged herself over to Butch and rubbed his nipple, barely touching it. Buttercup was glaring at her, nobody else saw.

"Yay! Level Hard!" Bubbles said happily jumping into Boomer's arms.


	4. Round 3

_**Round 3 Already? Wow! Can you guys please Review! I've only got five stinking Reviews!**_

* * *

><p>The new seating arrangement was Brick, Butch, Buttercup, Blossom, Boomer, and Bubbles.<p>

The Ipad was in Brick's hand, he had secretly changed the level to Very Sexy, without anyone noticing. He happily picked Dare, excited about what would happen.

**Dare: Eat chocolate on Buttercup's breasts, make sure it melts partially.**

"Bubbles! What the hell is wrong with that goddamn Ipad?" Buttercup growled at Bubbles angrily

Blossom asked Brick," D-Do you want to do the dare."

Brick smirked at his obviously jealous girlfriend," Would you rather have me have sex with Princess?"

"N-No." Blossom looked at her feet

Buttercup took off her hoodie revealing a light green sports bra, which she slipped off showing her C cup size boobs. Butch was drooling directly into his lap. Boomer took a nice good look at her while Bubbles had gone to get chocolate for Brick to eat.

Bubbles came back handing a Kisses to Brick. He kneeled down next to Buttercup's topless body. He felt liquid spilling in his underwear, again it is not pee. He put the chocolate in his mouth and put his mouth to Buttercup's left breast.

She tried not to moan but let a little out, making Butch frown slightly. "Enjoying yourself BC?"

"Nah. It's the chocolate against my skin." She replied, trying not to make her boyfriend mad

When the chocolate melted, Buttercup put her sports bra on but not her hoodie.

"Buttercup put your hoodie on, you look inappropriate!" Blossom hissed

"It's hot in here. Plus I have to repay my boyfriend for what just happened." She jiggled her chest towards her boyfriend who made the puddle of drool even bigger.

Blossom rolled her eyes, put Brick handed the Ipad to Butch.

Butch clicked Dare. Secretly he was hoping for something he could do to Blossom to get his revenge on Brick.

**Dare: Hug Blossom, both of you must be completely topless.**

Butch smiled, Buttercup looked uneasy, Brick groaned, Blossom looked shocked, Bubbles and Boomer giggled. Blossom took off her dress and her pale pink bra, letting her B cup size breasts jiggle.

Butch took of his button down shirt and his undershirt showing off his muscled chest. He walked over to Blossom and hugged her tight.

She pulled away from the hug and quickly but her bra on, followed soon by her pink dress. Butch put his undershirt on but not his button down shirt.

"It's hot in here. Plus I have to repay my girlfriend for what I just did." Butch said mocking what Buttercup said before.

He handed the Ipad to Buttercup who picked Dare.

**Dare: Give Boomer a lap dance**

Buttercup couldn't help but laugh really loud. Butch smirked, trying not to laugh with her. Bubbles didn't look very happy, Boomer looked really happy, as if he had won the lottery.

Buttercup walked over to Boomer seductively and shook her butt in his face, touching her face at the same. All boys groaned, Bubbles and Blossom just sighed remembering what they pledged to at the beginning of the game.

She did a handstand letting Boomer see her inner thighs, He groaned really loud feeling something in his pants.

Finally she finished and walked back to her seat, handing the Ipad to Blossom, she picked Random.

**Dare: Go in a room with Brick for 20 minutes, do whatever you want.**

Blossom and Brick blushed, before she grabbed his hand and led him to one of the many guest rooms. They both sat on the bed. Brick started kissing her cupping her face with his hands. She unconsciously rubbed his dick through his pants. He groaned, still kissing her. He stopped kissing her to suck her neck, she decided that they were gonna be in there for a little more than 20 minutes.

_(Outside)_

Loud snickering could be heard," Guys shush! Your giggling too much." Buttercup said putting her ear against the door. Butch shook his head disappointedly

"I thought I was a pervert..."

Buttercup hit him on the arm.

Back in the Living Room Bubbles and Boomer were waiting for Buttercup and Butch to come back so they could continue the game.

"Buttercup! Can we play now?" Bubbles yelled sounding strained of her joyfulness

"Yah, Butch you can fuck her later!" Boomer agreed

Butch groaned and walked in with Buttercup blushing behind him.

"Who's turn is it?" Butch said, the sooner they finished the sooner Buttercup and him would have privacy

"It's mine." Boomer said as he grabbed the Ipad and chose truth.

**Truth: Who would you fuck, other than your girlfriend?**

"Does Blossom count?" Boomer asked

"Yah, even though she is obviously occupied." Buttercup said with a smirk

"I'd do BC, because she is a sexy bitch and that lap dance got to me..."Boomer said with a goofy smile on his face

Everyone laughed at what Boomer had just said. He handed the Ipad to Bubbles, who chose Dare

**Dare: Do a Strip Tease, stay naked for the rest of the game**

Buttercup and Boomer snickered, but Butch rubbed his hands together smiling deviously. She got up and faced her boyfriend, her sister, and a pervert who was eyeing her. First she took off her shirt dancing around a little, after that her pants flew off towards Boomer who blushed crimson. In one swift motion she took her bra and panties off, Butch got the bra and Buttercup got the panties.

"Awww What?" Butch complained, when he didn't get the sexy lace panties

"Let's just start a new game."Bubbles said sitting down next to Boomer, who drooled over his girlfriend.


	5. Round 4

_**Round 4... Blossom and Brick are still busy, so the rest play the game.**_

* * *

><p>" That's weird..." Butch muttered looking at the Ipad.<p>

"What is?" Bubbles said looking over his shoulder

"The other level was Very Sexy..."

"So?" Boomer said confused

"Someone changed the level!" Butch said hitting Boomer in the back of the head

"Well, who changed it?" Buttercup asked

"Obviously the first one who had the Ipad last round..." Everyone was thinking and the all yelled it together

"Brick!" They all yelled realizing that the dares were definitely not Medium

Buttercup cracked her knuckles which made Boomer flinch slightly," When Brick is finished _doing his deed_ He's gonna wish he never met me."

"Let's just play this round!" Bubbles said anxiously

"Well what level should I put on it?"

"Tell us the other levels first." Boomer said rolling his eyes

"S, Se, Sex, Eroic."

"Let's do Eroic." Buttercup said, now sounding as anxious as Bubbles

"Sounds Good." Boomer agreed

"Sure." Bubbles agreed to Boomer's agreement

"YES!" Butch said cheering

"Can we start?" Bubbles said sounding annoyed for the first time

"Yes." Butch clicked dare

**Dare: Wash Buttercup, everywhere.**

Buttercup groaned,moaning in agony as Butch grabbed her hand and led her to the closet bathroom. Before they left Butch threw the Ipad at Boomer's head.

Which Bubbles caught, saving Boomer from a concussion," Thanks Bubbles." He said taking it from her and clicking dare.

**Dare: Slip your hand into your Bubbles' jeans and keep it busy for a whole minute.**

Boomer and Bubbles blushed, being grateful they were the only one's in the room. He gingerly remembered that Bubbles' jeans were off her and next to him. She saw him glance at her pants.

"I don't think that counts." She said, a little disappointed that Boomer didn't want to touch her.

But he sighed, sounding relieved," Oh thank God, I thought you didn't want me touching you."

"What? I really like you!" Bubbles said looking him in the eye

"I thought I wore this-" He pulled a navy blue thong out of his pants,"-for no reason!"

Bubbles giggled crawling towards Boomer who slid off his pants.

_**MEGA PPG BATHROOM**_

In this perfectly organized room, two people were about to take a shower... together.

"BC, It's a dare!" Butch said to his girlfriend, he had already taken off his clothes

"Your dare! It's not my dare..." Buttercup said, refusing to take her black jeans and sports bra off

Butch tapped his chin,"Hmmm... I wonder what the Professor's gonna think when his daughter calls him to tell him that she's pregnant..." Buttercup had the exact same reaction that he expected from her.

"Okay, Okay." She slid off her bra, leaving Butch staring at her chest.

She then slid her black jeans off, placed her hands on her hips and gave Butch an irritated look,"Done staring?"

All he did was nod and lead her into the shower.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm pretty sure you can tell the all end up having sex so do I really have to put details? Anyway that's the end, hope you enjoyed. Please Fave. Please Review. Please Follow.<strong>_


	6. Next Morning

_**Everyone wanted me to continue for some reason so here is Chapter 6. Have no idea what to do with it though...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Buttercup POV<strong>_

I yawned and turned over in my bed. A boy was staring at me. He had green eyes and black hair. The thing that surprised me was that he also had no clothes.

"Butterbabe! You're awake!" He kissed me before I could do anything

One name crossed my mind,"Butch?"

"Who else?" Butch smirked, he had one arm around my waist and one arm under his cheek

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"Think what happened yesterday..." It all dawned on me that we played Truth or Dare and I ended up taking a bath with Butch. Yay. Insert sarcasm here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blossom Pov<strong>_

A boy was in my bed. Clothes were everywhere around the room, not how I usually did things in my bedroom. He had long red hair but not as long as mine. His eyes were closed so I couldn't see his them. He was also naked, the first reaction when you see a boy naked in your bed is to slap them and yell rape. So I did exactly that.

"_Rape! Help! Rape!_" I screamed after I smacked him

He immediately got up rubbing his eyes," What do you mean babe?"

"I'm not your babe!"

"Technically you are Blossom." The rapist rubbed his eyes... his red eyes

"Brick!"

"Yeah... who else would be in bed sleeping with you," He stopped," Wait-don't answer that."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bubbles Pov<strong>_

"My angel..." I heard someone mutter in my ear lovingly

"Is it you God?" My eyes stayed closed as I heard a husky laugh

"No. Your boyfriend." I didn't open my eyes still

"Johnathan?" I lied, obviously noticing it was Boomer

"What! No! It's Boomer." He shook my shoulders forcefully to 'wake' me up.

I started laughing as he laughed along with me. Kissing him felt like vodka (yes I've tasted it), I couldn't get enough.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No more chapters so don't ask. I mean it... ╰(◣﹏◢)╯<strong>_


	7. Warning

_**I'm terribly sorry everyone but I must delete my stories for a few days. Please do not hate me but I will return it to normal in a few days! Keep staying awesome!**_

_** - Tough1**_

_**BTW- The only one that can stay is Everyday Life**_


End file.
